


Homesick

by Fearthe100girls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: spy mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthe100girls/pseuds/Fearthe100girls
Summary: Echo was sitting in front of the window trying to fight her tears. She has been in space for 3 months now and never felt this homesick. She has been away from home quiet often when she was still on the ground cause she had to when she was still a spy but she always knew there was a home waiting for her when she came back... Well if she came back ofcourse but this time it’s different. She had no idea if there is still a part left of her home, when she is back on the ground. She also doesn’t know if it’s still her home, Roan banished her at the con clave and even when he is dead Octavia and Indra know it as well so the chance of them telling her people would be there, besides that she was living with the enemy now... a royal spy living with the enemy.





	Homesick

Echo was sitting in front of the window trying to fight her tears. She has been in space for 3 months now and never felt this homesick. She has been away from home quiet often when she was still on the ground cause she had to when she was still a spy but she always knew there was a home waiting for her when she came back... Well if she came back ofcourse but this time it’s different. She had no idea if there is still a part left of her home, when she is back on the ground. She also doesn’t know if it’s still her home, Roan banished her at the con clave and even when he is dead Octavia and Indra know it as well so the chance of them telling her people would be there, besides that she was living with the enemy now... a royal spy living with the enemy.

Echo was so caught up in her mind that she didn’t noticed that raven was sitting next to her.

“Are you okey?” Raven asked. This was the first time raven saw echo cry. Echo immediately wiped her tears away when she realized raven was sitting next to her.

“Why not” she said a little rogue while she stood up and tried to leave. Raven grabbed echo her arm to stop her.

“Echo I can see there is something wrong talk to me, you can trust me” she said 

“There is nothing, I’m fine” echo said while she tried to escape from raven

“Don’t lie to me, you’ve been saying this for weeks already but I can see you are far from fine” raven said you could hear a little anger in her voice 

“Raven just leave me alone” echo said she was pissed and pushed raven away from her. Raven felt back against the wall on the ground. Echo immediately regret pushing raven this hard

“ECHO WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” It was Bellamy’s voice. She turned around and saw him and Murphy running into her direction. Echo started to panic and cry. She looked at raven and ran away.

 

“Raven are you okey” Murphy asked. Raven nodded still distracted by the way echo looked at her. She saw the pain in her eyes and could clearly see that there was something going on

“We should have left her on the ground, where she belongs. She should be dead by now” Murphy said with much anger 

“No” raven said loud and clear  
“She didn’t meant to do that I could see it in her eyes. It’s also my own fault I pushed her into telling me what was going on, non of this is her fault” she followed with a softer voice while standing up.

“Give her a Chance Murphy, we also gave you plenty of them” she said before she walked away from them. She walked into the direction where echo left, hoping she would find her. She didn’t have to walk far before she heard someone crying behind a door. She softly knocked on the door hoping for a response to get in but everything went quiet. 

“Echo” raven said with a soft voice while opening the door. Echo was sitting into a little ball against the wall staring to the empty space in front of her. Raven could see she had cried since the tears where still in her eyes.

“Echo, this....” raven couldn’t finish what she wanted to say since she was cut of by a crying echo.

“I’m so sorry raven. I never meant to hurt you. I’m a mess, I should be on the ground right now.... dead” she finished with a soft voice.

“Echo this wasn’t your fault I pushed you and you don’t belong on the ground right now cause you deserve to be alive even after everything you’ve done” raven said while sitting next to echo.

“Come here” raven said while she took echo into a hug. She could feel something falling of echos shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry” echo repeated still blaming herself for what happened a few minutes ago 

“I’m scared raven” she said with a soft voice 

“I know we all are” raven said while hugging echo tighter. This was the first time echo actually really felt safe nobody has ever given her a hug she was trained to be a spy and was thought that love and caring about people was weakness the only “love” she was allowed to have was for her queen and the people she had to fight for but she never had felt the feeling of someone actually caring about her. Raven pulled back and looked at echo.

“If you ever want to talk about anything just come to me you can trust me” she said with a caring voice before she stood up and wanted to walk away. She got stopped by echo who grabbed her arm and stood up. It went quiet for a few seconds. 

“Can I... can I maybe have another hug” echo said with a soft voice while looking down. There was a broken girl standing in front of Raven and she started to realize that echo probably never had someone who really cared about her or even gave her a hug. Raven nodded and took echo in the tightest hug possibly. They stood there for a few minutes quiet and in peace.

“Come” raven said after she pulled away and grabbed echos arm.

“Where are we going?” Echo asked but raven didn’t say a word until they came to this door with the number 2239 on it. 

“This... this is my old room” raven said while opening the door. Raven went into the room followed by echo. She looked around and realized that everything was still the same as when she left to the ground. She walked to the closet that was in the back of the room.

“Can you help me for a second” she asked echo who was still confused why she would bring her here but nodded and walked to raven who was getting boxes out of the closet. It took her a few minutes to get all the boxes out and she started to open them and going through them one by one. Old baby stuff came out of the boxes just like some clothes and other stuff. After a few minutes raven stopped with getting all the stuff out of the boxes and sat on the ground staring inside this one box echo couldn’t see what was going on since ravens arm was covering the stuff in the box but after a few seconds sitting there in silence she took out this little black and white thing and started to walk towards the bed behind echo. She still couldn’t see what was in ravens hands other then that it was something black and white. When raven sat down on the bed she gave the black and white thing to echo and she saw it was a stuffed panda. 

“When I was a child I used to cuddle with that panda when I was afraid” raven said while looking at the panda in echos hands. Echo looked down again at the panda trying to think if she had something like this before she got “adopted” by nia but she couldn’t remember 

“Her name was panda” raven said smiling 

“That’s very original” echo said while laughing a little

“Did you have something like this when you where younger?” Raven carefully asked since she didn’t want to upset echo. Echo looked down and raven knew enough.

“Your life has only been about fighting and serving for your people isn’t it?” Echo nodded still looking down she started to realize more and more that she didn’t really have a family when she was younger and started to tear up again.

“I’m so sorry Echo, I didn’t want to make you upset” raven said with a soft voice.

“You are right raven, my life has only been about serving and killing. I never really had a family besides nia. I didn’t grew up getting loved like this” she looked even more down and tears started to stream like a river down her face. “I never felt loved and never could be a child” she said crying while bringing the panda closer to her chest. She didn’t know why but hugging something made her feel a little more safe. Raven sat down next to echo, tears where also coming down her cheeks since she felt so sorry. She took echo into her arms again and they sat there for minutes maybe even hours it didn’t matter she wanted to be there for echo she wanted to give her the feeling that she mattered and that she is getting a family now, not because she felt sorry but something inside of her tells her to do it. After a long time of peaceful silence echo pulled away and wiped her tears away she was still holding the little panda in one hand.  
“I’m sorry” echo said a little ashamed of the crying and she gave the panda back to raven

“No need to be sorry, and you can keep this” raven said while giving the panda back to echo

“It’s yours now” she followed. a little smile appeared on echos face but immediately disappeared again when she realized it and raven immediately realized she was probably ashamed of having it since she is a royal spy

“Echo it’s okey, you don’t have to be strong all the time” raven said while laying her hands on echos and the panda. 

“Thank you” echo said with a soft voice still trying to figure out if it’s okey for her to accept it or if it was a sign of weakness 

 

A few weeks passed and echo felt a little less homesick then she was before she started to open up to raven about her past. She started to trust raven more and more and for the first time she actually felt like someone cared about her and if someone was there for her. The others where still careful with trusting her but she felt like raven trusted her. Raven even trusted her enough to let her help with some tech stuff and so did she teach raven some fight skills, well as far as it was possible cause they both ended up the ground cry laughing together most of the time. Nia would have killed her if she did that when she was still a spy for her but here it didn’t really matter for the first time she really had fun and enjoyed it.

Echo was waiting for raven so they could train together again but like almost always she was late. 

“I’m so sorry” she heard someone scream in the hall that leaded to the room that they changed into a gym 

“You’re late again, 30 push-ups for you” Echo teased, she could see raven smirking and caught herself smiling as well a few months ago she would immediately have covered up Her smile but she didn’t mind anymore she felt comfortable around raven and there was no treat in space so she could lose her focus a little.

“Ready for your training?” Echo said after raven had put her hair in a ponytail. A smirk came on Ravens face and before echo could do something raven tackled her into the ground

“Bring it on” raven said with a proud tone while looking down on echo who was laying on the ground. Her strength had improved a lot since she started to train with echo and besides that she enjoyed spending time with echo, maybe a little too much.

“You asked for this” echo said followed by tackling raven as well they where now both laying on the ground next to each other giggling. 

“Did you really think you can win from me that easily” echo said while still giggling. Raven sat up and started to nod like a little child.

“Ofcourse I can” and before raven could do anything echo rolled raven over on her stomach and held her arms behind her back.

“Really?” Echo said giggling while raven escaped from her hands and flipped them over making her sit on top of echo. 

“See” raven said still giggling the room went quiet for a few seconds and they where just staring into each other’s eyes. Raven lent in a little and kissed echos lips softly. She didn’t know why exactly and was a little confused but something inside of her pushed her to do it. She expected echo to pull back but instead of pulling back she added a little more pressure.


End file.
